If I Was the One
by TakariTaiora
Summary: PG for some cussing, nothing major. This is a Taiora witha little bit of Takari. Matt ans Sora are dating, but Matts notshowing up. What does Tai have to say a bout this?


OK I was watching "Center Stage", I was listening to the music, and I heard this song and the Idea popped into my head.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the song 'If I was the One' by Ruff Endz.  
  
I see the way he treats you  
I feel the tears you cry   
And it makes me sad   
And it makes me mad  
That there's nothing I can do baby   
  
Tai watched from a distance as Sora faithfully waited for Matt to show up. She was sitting on a park bench wrapped up in a winter coat trying to stay warm in the lite falling of snow. Sora had told him of her and Matt's date earlier on the phone. It was suppose to start, Tai looked at his watch, a half an hour ago. He wanted so badly to just walk over there and brush away the glistening tears running down her cheek. How could Matt do this to such an angel! He thought angrily. Tai could feel the tears running down his own cheek just thinking about how heart broken Sora must be.  
  
Cause your lover is my best friend   
And I guess that's where the story ends   
So I've gotta try to keep it inside   
You will never be never be mine   
  
As Sora finally decided Matt wasn't going to show, she stood up only to find Tai blocking her escape route.  
"Please move Tai, I don't feel like talking right now." She managed to make her voice strong although she was crumbling inside. This was like the fifth date Matt had missed and she was tiered of crying herself to sleep.  
Tai had to bite his tongue to stop himself from cursing the life out of him and from telling Sora his feelings. 'God Tai don't fall for your best friend let alone your best best friend's girlfriend.' " Alright Sora." He said aloud. She walked quickly toward her apartment building and Tai watched her the whole way. " Damn Matt." He muttered under his breath.  
  
If I was the one who was lovin you baby   
The only tears you'd cry   
Would be tears of joy   
And if I was by your side   
You'd never know one lonely night   
If it was my arms you were running to   
I'd give you love in these arms of mine   
If I was the one in your life   
  
He opened his apartment with his key to find the light mostly on. Tk was lying on the couch with Kari wrapping protectively with in his arms, they were both asleep. Tai tried to close the door soft enough not to wake them up, but with no such luck. They both woke up and noticed Tai, but neither blushed. They had gotten over that a while ago. Tai grabbed a pop and flopped down into an easy chair.   
"Well, I'm going to bed and see you both in the morning." With that Kari got up from her position on the couch and with a kiss from Tk and Tai on the cheek she entered her room.  
If I could have just one wish   
I'd wish that you were mine   
I would hold you near   
Kiss away those tears   
I'd be so good to you baby   
You're the one I want next to me   
But I guess that's just not meant to be   
He's there in your life   
And sharing your nights   
It would never be never be right   
  
Tk could tell from the look on Tai's face that he was deep in thought. And guessed the reason right away.  
" He missed another one didn't he." With a nod from Tai, Tk took a deep breath while shaking his head. Tk continued, " Sometimes I could kill him for what the does to her. Hey Tai?"  
"Yea Tk?"  
"Do me a favor," he said picking up the cordless phone, "call her. Somethins telling me she needs it." He tossed Tai the phone. " Matt doesn't deserve her, not now not ever, maybe you do." He finished and walked out the door. By the time Tk's words sunk in he was long gone. Tai smiled and dialed the number he knew all to well.  
If I was the one who was loving you baby   
The only tears you'd cry   
Would be tears of joy   
If I was by your side   
You'd never know one lonely night   
And if it was my arms   
You were running to   
I'd give you love in these arms of mine   
If I was the one in your life   
  
I want to reach out   
And feel you beside me   
Right here beside me baby   
Take you in my arms right now   
Scream I love you right out loud   
Someday I pray   
That I'll find the strength   
To turn to you and say   
  
If I was the one who was lovin you baby   
The only tears you'd cry   
Would be tears of joy   
And if I was by your side   
You'd never know one lonely night   
If it was my arms you were running to   
I'd give you love in these arms of mine   
If I was the one   
  
In your life...  
  
Kept running through Tais' head as he listened to the ringing. Where had he heard the song?  
  
"Hello?" came Sora's mom's voice.  
  
"Is Sora there. Tell her it's Tai."  
  
"Ok. Be right back."  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Please tell me if you like it I might continue, but I don't know. Depends on you.  
P.S. this is like a brake from my other story, don't worry I haven't forgotten.  



End file.
